Przeleć mnie w tę jedną noc
by Pani Sowa
Summary: Poplątane z pomieszanym. Zalany w trzy dupy Kuroko w sukience i towarzyszący mu pijany Kise, ruchający wszystko co się rusza Aomine i knujący coś niecnego Akashi. Noo... i załamany psychicznie, pozbawiony słodyczy Murasakibara w tle. Czyli jedna wielka demolka. Trzy pairingi na raz. AkaKuro / AoKise / Murasakibara x Kukurydziany batonik.


_Cycków się dziś tu namacam…__  
Tralalalala lala la la.__  
Czeka mnie przyjemna praca.__  
Tralalalala lala la la.__  
Od wieczora, aż do rana…  
Tralala lalala la la la.__  
Będę macał, proszę pana!__  
Tralala lalala la la la._

A gdy zbyt się nam podniecę...  
Tralalalala lala la la.

_Jakąś laskę wnet przelecę.__  
Tralalalala lala la la._

- Zamknij się, Daiki.  
- A ty jak zwykle musisz zgasić entuzjazm człowieka jednym i to tak banalnym zdaniem, Akashi.  
- Twój entuzjazm zostałby zgaszony dopiero, gdybyś się dowiedział, że na tej imprezie nie będzie ani jednej pary piersi. Ale w końcu miała być to tajemnica…  
- Aha… EJ! Chwila! ŻE CO?! Jaki brak cycków?!  
_

**[Kuroko.]  
**Impreza, jak każda… Głośna muzyka, mnóstwo laserów i światełek oraz chmara napalonych, skąpo ubranych, obdarzonych wielkimi piersiami panieneczek, wokół których, jak sęp, krążył Aomine-kun. A za nim, jak wierny piesek, podążał Kise. Akashi-kun próbował zaś wbić do głowy Murasakibary, że impreza bez cukierków jest tak samo fajna jak te z , pod warunkiem, że na tych bez jest alkohol. Zacny widok, nie ma co… A ja siedzę sam, sącząc jakiegoś kolorowego drinka. Trochę słaby, ale później się wypije mocniejszego. Choć chyba siedemnastolatkowie nie powinni pić alkoholu, nie? Ale kto tu patrzy na wiek? Przez to, że jestem trochę niezauważalny, ta impreza zdaje mi się dość… nudna. Aomine-kun wygina z jakąś laską na parkiecie, próbując złapać ją za piersi. Kise-kun jest gwałcony przez jakąś dziewczynę, a Murasakibara-kun siedzi w kącie i leniwie przeżuwa kukurydzianego batona. Skąd on go wytrzasnął? Tylko gdzieś czerwonowłosego diabła pełnego sadystycznych zapędów wcięło. Takie jego zniknięcia nie wróżą nic dobrego. Jeszcze gdzieś znajdziemy zakrwawione zwłoki jakiegoś ulizanego chłoptasia…? Westchnąłem i odwróciłem się do stołu pełnego różnych alkoholi. Ponownie zmieszałem mój stały zestaw i powróciłem do picia. Po kolejnych trzech… albo i czterech szklankach otoczenie stało się jakoś mało interesujące. Tylko skąd przed moimi oczami wzięła się ta blond czupryna i szeroki uśmiech?  
- **Kurokocchi! A ty czasem nie przesadzasz z wódką i tym podobnym?** – zapytał mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy. Nie… Nie przesadzam. Wcale a wcale. Piję z umiarem, a jego mi akurat nie brakuje. A chciałbym zaliczyć tego sylwestra do udanych i zapamiętanych, bo w tamtym roku jakoś nie udało mi się. I nie, nie upiłem się do nieprzytomności. Po prostu… Kagami-kun wraz resztą drużyny wpadł na pomysł, by przetestować moje zdolności teleportacji.

_- **Oi, Kuroko! Pozwoliłbyś tu na momencik?** – spojrzałem na Kagamiego z niemym pytaniem „Czego?!". Dlaczego akurat teraz, gdy zainteresowała się mną ta cycata panienka? Może i Aomine to ja nie jestem, ale jednak piersiaste laseczki, to te lepsze laseczki. Przeprosiłem ją grzecznie i zostawiając swojego waniliowego szejka ruszyłem do chłopaka, za którym stali jeszcze Hyuuga i Izuki-senpai. Wszystko pięknie, ładnie, gdyby nie te ich dziwne uśmiechy. I ten złowrogi błysk w oku Kagamiego, gdy się do nich zbliżyłem.__  
- **Chodź.** – polecił krótko i zniknął w korytarzu. Podążając za tą trójką, zacząłem z ciekawości rozglądać się po ścianach. Trzeba przyznać, że Kagami-kun mieszka w sporym mieszkaniu. I to tak zupełnie sam… Szczęściarz. Ale nieważne. Przyznam, że zacząłem się czuć niepewnie, gdy zaprowadzili pod jakieś drzwi. Wyglądały normalnie, ale to co za nimi miałem zobaczyć, pobudzało moją nad wybujałą wyobraźnię. Odwróciłem wzrok od drzwi i przeniosłem go na swoich kolegów z drużyny. Uśmiechnęli się tylko zachęcająco i wskazali na drzwi. Że… mam je otworzyć, tak? Popieprzyło was? Nie noo… przepraszam bardzo, ale ja głupi nie jestem. Tam jest coś, co mnie zje, prawda? Stanąłem na baczność, krzyżując ręce na piersi i pokiwałem przecząco głową. Co to, to nie. Za Chiny Ludowe i Carską Rosję tam nie wejdę! Jeśli są tacy mądrzy, niech mnie tam siłą wepchną! …  
Wepchnęli. Pokój, a raczej pokoik, bo ciasne i małe to to było, owiany był ciemnością… nawet czubka własnego nosa nie było widać! Po długim i jakże namiętnym macaniu drzwi odnalazłem klamkę. Nacisnąłem na nią, ale drzwi nie ustąpiły. Stały tak, jak stały. Oni zamknęli mnie? Ale dlaczego? Zacząłem walić pięścią, pytając się ich, co im odpierniczyło. Odpowiedź, jaką uzyskałem, po prostu zwaliła mnie z nóg.  
- **Zawsze pojawiasz się nagle, nie wiadomo skąd. Więc zaczęliśmy cię podejrzewać o nadprzyrodzone zdolności, albo po prostu jakiś teleportujący cię wihajster, typu pierścionek, czy czapaja.** – doszczętnie ich popieprzyło… Prychnąłem tylko w odpowiedzi, czekając na dalsze wytłumaczenia. Boże… Kagami-kun. Ty naprawdę jesteś tępy.__  
- **Jeśli potrafisz coś takiego, masz się pojawić w kuchni. Dajemy ci czas do północy.** – i ty, Hyuuga-senpai?! Oni chyba za dużo wypili, choć wyglądali na kompletnie trzeźwych. Że ja mam się teleportować, tak? No to udany Sylwester, nie ma co. Przesiedzę go w jakiejś klitce, bez komórki, bez zegarka… Nawet nie wiem, o której godzinie mnie tu wepchnęli! Banda idiotów…_

Wzdrygnąłem się na myśl o tamtym sylwestrze. Nie dość, że wpakowali mnie wtedy do tego pokoiku, to jeszcze kompletnie o mnie zapomnieli i wypuścili dopiero dwa dni później. Zmęczony nie byłem, bo trochę tam pospałem, ale chyba nigdy nie czułem takiego głodu. Gdy tylko zobaczyłem jedzenie – zjadłem więcej, niż zazwyczaj Kagami je w przeciągu kilku godzin. Czyli i tak dość mało… ale nieważne. Przynajmniej mam nauczkę na przyszłość, że z tymi idiotami na imprezy się nie chodzi. Dlatego przyjąłem zaproszenie Kise i wraz z nim, Aomine, Akashim i Murasakibarą znalazłem się tutaj. Oderwałem spojrzenie od drinka i przeniosłem je na blondyna.  
- **Zamyśliłeś się, Kurokocchi.** – mruknął i wygiął usta w dziubek. – **Tym samym zignorowałeś mnie.** – dodał.  
- **Przepraszam, Kise-kun. Może dosiądziesz się i wypijesz ze mną?** – zapytałem i wskazałem dłonią na miejsce koło siebie. Ten tylko wyszczerzył się i potulnie, jak szczeniak, zajął wyznaczone miejsce. Zaczęliśmy pić, wesoło gawędząc. Kise opowiedział mi o tym, jak w tamtym roku starszoklasiści upili go i przebrali za pannę, więc ja podzieliłem się moimi sylwestrowymi wspomnieniami. Chłopak wybuchnął serdecznym śmiechem i zaczął się kiwać na krześle, nieporadnie dolewając sobie jakiegoś trunku do szklanki.  
- **Kurokocchi i nadprzyrodzone zdolności!** – kolejna salwa śmiechu. – **Ja pierniczę. Tego… mwah! Tego jeszcze nie serwowali.** – zakończył swoją wypowiedź, próbując powstrzymać chichot. Wywróciłem oczami i zrobiłem kolejnego drinka. Gdy Kise zaczął opowiadać coś o pracy modela, postanowiłem rozejrzeć się po sali. Aomine-kun obściskiwał się w kącie z jakąś rudą panną, a Murasakibara-kun próbował ugryźć siedzącą koło niego dziewczynę. Widocznie jej bluzka przypadła mu do gustu, albo jedynie jej cukierkowy wzorek. A Akashi-kun nadal nie wrócił? A nie, chwila. Stoi oparty o ścianę z założonymi rękoma i… patrzy się wprost na mnie. Patrzył się jakby z politowaniem i… czymś jeszcze. Jakimś takimś niezidentyfikowanym czymś. A zresztą… kogo to teraz obchodzi? Przeciągnąłem się leniwie i wypiłem resztę drinka, wybuchając przy tym śmiechem. O Kami-sama. Dawno się tak nie bawiłem. Tylko nie wiem, co jest powodem tej radości… przecież my nic nie robimy. No… ja nic nie robię. Kise-kun za to w ciekawy sposób co chwila spada z krzesła. Zeskoczyłem ze stołka, zataczając się przy tym niemiłosiernie i chwyciłem blondyna za nadgarstek.  
-** Chodź. Pozwiedzamy dom właścicielki.** – wyszczerzyłem się w sposób podobny do tego, jak zazwyczaj szczerzył się Kise. Ten tylko jęknął przeciągle i usiadł na ziemi. – **No Ki-chan!** – ponagliłem go ciągnąc uparcie za rękę. Gdy ten tylko usłyszał z moich ust zdrobnienie, poderwał się z ziemi i sam zaczął mnie gdzieś prowadzić. Zachichotałem i jeszcze zdążyłem chwycić ze stołu pełną butelkę sake, gdy zniknęliśmy na schodach.  
_

- Daiki, mamy mały problem. Ta dwójka jest kompletnie pijana i aż boję się pomyśleć do czego są zdolni.  
- Spokojnie, Akashi. Zaraz się nimi zajmę. Tylko pozwolisz pierw zadowolić tą przemiłą pannę?  
- A idź do diabła, Daiki.  
- Za późno. To diabeł przyszedł do mnie i każe mi pilnować tą zapitą w trzy dupy parkę.  
_

**[Kise.]  
**- **Kurokocchi! Zajrzyjmy pierw do tego pokoju. Ten napis „Nie wchodzić" tak kusi, by zajrzeć do środka!** – otworzyłem drzwi nie czekając na odpowiedź niebieskowłosego i wciągnąłem go do środka. Znajdowaliśmy się w ogromnej sypialni, w której centrum stało łoże małżeńskie. Pal licho, że niepościelone. Liczy się, jakie wielkie! Odwróciłem się do Kurokocchiego, ale jego już nie było. Wytrzeszczyłem oczy kompletnie zdezorientowany. On chyba naprawdę potrafi się teleportować!  
- **Kise-kun, jestem muchą**! – usłyszałem za plecami. Odwróciłem się w kierunku tego anemicznego głosiku, a to co zobaczyłem wywołało u mnie niepochamowany chichot.  
-** Kurokocchi, kawai!** – krzyknąłem i klasnąłem w ręce. Chłopak ledwo co stał na nogach, próbował do mnie podejść chwiejnym krokiem. Jednakże widoczność przysłaniał mu czarny biustonosz. Tylko skąd on go wziął? Zlustrowałem spojrzeniem szafkę za nim. Większość bielizny albo wystawała z szufladek, albo bezceremonialnie leżała na podłodze. To wiele wyjaśnia… Zaśmiałem się i podszedłem do chłopaka, który szamotał się z zapięciem uniemożliwiającym mu zdjęcie stanika z głowy. Zapiąć jakoś dał radę… Gdy wreszcie pozbyliśmy się „muszych oczu" z główki Kurokocchiego, zaczęliśmy przeglądać wszystkie szafki i szufladki. Teraz to ja robiłem za muchę, ale w porównaniu do Kuroko, ja miałem skrzydełka. Tylko nie mogę rozszyfrować co to za dziwne białe latające, niesamowicie płaskie poduszki. Co gdy papierek z dołu odkleisz, to się niefajnie lepią. I śmierdzą rumiankiem. Ohyda. Ale nie ważne. Ważne jest to, jak Kurokocchi słodko wygląda w tej sukience w kwiatki, co ją teraz przymierza! Ach, jeszcze tylko peruka i mamy trochę płaską, aczkolwiek uroczą dziewczynkę! Sam postanowiłem być nie lepszy i ubrałem się w miniówkę i obcisłą bluzkę do pępka. Gdy tak paradowaliśmy po pokoju, udając modelów (po pijaku nawet model traci swój urok i wygląda, jakby był jedną wielką parodią), znaleźliśmy pudełko podłużnych wacików na nitkach i tubkę szybkoschnącego kleju. Oraz kilka wstążek. Podczas zabawy tymi przedziwnymi wacikami i wstążkami, wpadliśmy na genialny pomysł. Spojrzeliśmy po sobie i jednocześnie krzyknęliśmy: „Jednorożec!". Wszystko byłoby cacy, gdyby nie czyjeś podniecone szepty na korytarzu i kroki, które ewidentnie zbliżały się w naszą stronę. Zdążyłem zgarnąć waciki, klej i wstążkę, a także bawiącego się w najlepsze Kurokocchiego i schować pod łóżko, wtem drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się szeroko. Do pokoju wpadła namiętnie całująca się para, której panujący burdel chyba niezbyt przeszkadzał. Opadli ciężko na łóżko, a ja tylko wstrzymałem oddech, by nas nie nakryli. Boże, chcę stąd uciec.  
_

- Och, Aomine-san. Bierz mnie. Tu i teraz.  
- Jak sobie panienka życzy.

- Mała... Poznaj mojego pytonga.

- Och! Jaki on wielki!  
_

**[Kise.]  
**Do czego to doszło, bym musiał siedzieć pod łóżkiem wraz z Kurokocchim i słuchać jęków jakiejś napalonej panny i Aominecchiego? I jeszcze to łóżko skrzypi niemiłosiernie. Spojrzałem na mojego „łóżkowego" współlokatora i skrzywiłem się. Jemu to nie przeszkadza? Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jesteśmy pijani (ale przez te jęki jakbym nagle wytrzeźwiał), a on to kompletnie przeholował z alkoholem, ale żeby nie zwracać uwagi na fakt, iż zaledwie parędziesiąt centymetrów nad nami ktoś uprawia dziki i namiętny seks?! No błagam… Gdyby nie fakt, że Aominecchi byłby zdolny nas zabić za „podsłuchiwanie", już dawno wyszedł bym stąd i trzasnął drzwiami. Ale będę dzielny i będę tego słuchał! I się nie podniecę! Bo po co? Jeszcze raz spojrzałem na niebieskowłosego. Leżał sobie i z błogim uśmieszkiem doklejał te śmieszne waciki, jeden do drugiego, tworząc z nich pałkę, albo róg. Naprawdę jesteś niesamowity, Kuroko. Też bym chciał sobie tak leżeć nic nieświadomy tego, co mnie otacza. I mówię wprost – jak uda mi się stąd wydostać, idę się upić do nieprzytomności. Chcę zapomnieć o dzisiejszym przeżyciu. A najlepiej to chciałbym go nigdy nie doświadczyć. Choć gdybym wypił więcej, funkcjonowałbym na poziomie podobnym do tego, na którym funkcjonuje Kurokocchi, nie schowałbym nas w porę i moglibyśmy się ośmieszyć, a gdybym jednak schował nas w porę, to zachowywałbym się jak on i nic bym z tego nie pamiętał i by nie było problemu. I tego całego rozmyślania, przez które nie zauważyłem, kiedy jęki ucichły. Ale w porę usłyszałem ciche klik zamykanych drzwi. Odetchnąłem z ulgą i przetarłem twarz. Ale nadal mam uczucie, że wytrzeźwiałem. Masakra.  
- **Tetsu, Kise. Wyłaźcie**. – Yeee?! Że co proszę?! Jakie wyłaźcie, cooo? Nie, chwila. Inaczej. Skąd wiesz, że my tu jesteśmy. Westchnąłem cierpiętniczo i wyczołgałem się spod materaca, ciągnąc przy tym za sukienkę klejącego waciki Kuroko. Aomine zmierzył nas krytycznym spojrzeniem, a potem wybuchnął śmiechem.  
- **Tetsu…** - podszedł do niebieskowłosego i zabrał mu z rąk wacikową pałkę. – **Dlaczego sklejasz ze sobą tampony?** – Aa. Więc to tak się nazywa. Spojrzałem na chłopaka siedzącego koło mnie. Miał nieobecny wyraz twarzy, jakby już dawno zasnął tylko, że z otwartymi oczyma. Zachichotałem, na co nasz w pełni trzeźwy towarzysz wywrócił oczami.  
- **Ty tu siedź, a ja oddam Tetsu Akashiemu.** – rozkazał, podciągając pijanego chłopaka do pionu. Chciałem zaprotestować, ale ciekawość, czego to on ode mnie może chcieć, wygrała nad zdrowym rozsądkiem. A więc siedziałem grzecznie na podłodze, oczekując powrotu Aominecchiego.  
_

**[Akashi.] ****  
**Gdy sobie najspokojniej w świecie siedziałem na tarasie i sączyłem wino, jak gdyby nigdy nic wparował Daiki ze swoim głupkowatym uśmieszkiem. I co się szczerzy, jak idiota? Chyba będę musiał potroić mu trening… Raczej poprosić jego kapitana, by to zrobił. Wciąż zapominam, że nie jesteśmy już jedną drużyną. Zmierzyłem chłopaka ostrym spojrzeniem, które od razu złagodniało na widok stojącego nie na własnych siłach Tetsuyę. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i wskazałem, by Daiki usadowił go tuż koło mnie. Byłem niemile zaskoczony, gdy okazało się, że najmniejszy z Pokolenia Cudów zachowuje się, jakby zresetował mu się system. W ogóle nie kontaktuje z rzeczywistością. Pomachałem mu ręką przed nosem… Nic. Prychnąłem. A więc Tetsuya po przeholowaniu z trunkami kompletnie nie ogarnia co się dzieje? Hm, hm, hmmm… Można to wykorzystać. I to w dość ciekawy sposób. Odprawiłem Aomine machnięciem ręki, a gdy ten zniknął za drzwiami – przysunąłem się do niekontaktującego ze światem chłopaka.  
- **Hm, hm, hmmm… co ja tam z tobą zrobić, Tetsuya?** – wyszeptałem mu do ucha. Odpowiedziała mi kompletna cisza. No bez kitu… Aż tak z nim źle? Szturchnąłem go palcem. Zero reakcji. Westchnąłem, kiwając przy tym głową z rezygnacją. Przejechałem palcem po jego szyi, a odpowiedzią na to było nerwowe drgnięcie. Oho, czyżbym trafił na czuły punkt pana „po pijaku łatwo się wyłączam"? Zjechałem palcem niżej. Jechałem zygzakiem po jego torsie, kreśląc różne wzorki. Znów brak reakcji. Moje usta wygięły się w chytrym uśmieszku.  
- **A ciekawe co z tym miejscem…** - zacząłem cicho, a dłoń spoczęła na kroczu mojej zabaweczki. Aż śmiać mi się chce. Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. No… prawie wszystko. Bo nie brałem pod uwagę tego, że Tetsuya się po prostu wyłączy. Więc trzeba go jakoś uruchomić…  
Ścisnąłem delikatnie za trzymane miejsce, uważnie obserwując spokojną twarz błękitnowłosego. Chłopak drgnął i zamrugał zdezorientowany, rozglądając się po terenie.  
- **No proszę, włączyłeś się.** – spojrzał na mnie jakby nie wiedząc o co chodzi. Więc mu to uświadomię. Ścisnąłem jeszcze raz, a gdy do moich uszu dobiegł cichy jęk, nie mogłem powstrzymać triumfalnego uśmiechu cisnącego mi się na usta.  
- **A… Akashi-kun.** – jęknął. Mój uśmieszek poszerzył się, gdy zobaczyłem malinowe rumieńce na jego policzkach i dłoń zasłaniającą usta. No, no. A więc nawet on jest zdolny do takich reakcji? Ciekawie, ciekawie. Zacząłem delikatnie masować jego krocze, wsłuchując się w jego stłumione jęki. Poczułem dziwną, wręcz chorą satysfakcję z faktu, że pod moją dłonią tworzy się twardy namiocik. Puściłem masowane miejsce i spojrzałem na zarumienionego po uszy chłopaka. Wciąż zasłaniał usta. Chwyciłem jego dłoń i ostrożnie odjąłem ją od jego warg.  
- **I co ja mam teraz z tym zrobić, Tetsuya?** – zapytałem, tykając go palcem w namiocik. Ten tylko zamrugał kilkukrotnie, jakby bojąc się własnej odpowiedzi. No dobrze. Jak nie wiesz, to ja ci powiem. Albo pokażę… wpijając się w twoje drobne ustka.  
_

**[Aomine.]  
**Dobra. Tetsu dostarczony, teraz czas zająć się tą blondwłosą ciotą, co czeka na mnie w sypialni. Wspiąłem się leniwie po schodach i pomału odszukałem wzrokiem właściwe drzwi. Zajrzałem do środka, a gdy zobaczyłem na podłodze siedzącego i czekającego, niczym wierny pies, Kise, aż nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Zarechotałem na powitanie, na co on zmrużył szklane od nadmiaru alkoholu oczy.  
- **Coś nie tak, Aominecchi?** – zapytał i przekrzywił głowę, pozwalając złotym kosmykom swobodnie opaść na jego policzek. Chwila… Jakim, kurwa, złotym?! Toż to przecież utleniony brąz jest. Że ten blond jest prawdziwy? Ehe. A mi stoi na widok pierwszej lepszej. Choć chwila… Gdyby tak się zastanowić, to to może i prawdziwe jest. Tetsu ma błękitne, ja granatowe, a Akashi czerwone włosy. Więc czemu on by nie mógł być blondynem od momentu swojego poczęcia? Ugh. Cofam tą teorię o moim pytongu i tym jak unosi się na widok każdej panny. Bo to prawdą nie jest, a jeśli ta ciota na podłodze jest prawdziwym blondynem, to… no… kurwa. Żem sam się w tym pomotał. Kończę filozofować, bo mi to jeszcze w nawyk wejdzie, a za dobrze by nie było, gdybym się, cholera, jakimś filozoferem stał. Zamknąłem oczy i z przeciągłym warknięciem wykonałem face palma.  
- **Aominecchi?** – niepewność w jego głosie brzmiała dość zabawnie. Uniosłem głowę i spojrzałem na niego. – **Wszystko w porządku?** – spytał ponownie.  
- **Cicho.** – odparłem krótko i przyklęknąłem przy nim.  
- **Ale Aominecchi!** – krzyknął z nutką obrażenia w głosie. – **Nie cichaj na mnie.** – wydął policzki w geście niezadowolenia. Zarechotałem tylko i powtórzyłem z uporem.  
- **Cicho.** – ten już otwierał usta, by znów ponarzekać na fakt, iż na niego cichnąłem, gdy nagle coś mu to uniemożliwiło. Były to moje usta, które zachłannie wpiły się w jego. Nie byłem delikatny, co to to nie. Kompletnie nie w moim typie. Pocałunek ten był dziki, w pewnym sensie namiętny. I na pewno nie jednostronny. Ciota starała się nadążać za tempem jakie narzuciłem. I szło mu to całkiem całkiem. Ale to ja tak, czy siak dominowałem. Gdy zabrakło nam powietrza, oderwałem się od jego ust i z uśmieszkiem zwycięzcy zlustrowałem jego karmazynowe wykwity na policzkach.  
- **Aominecchi, nie powinniśmy tego robić!** – powiedział obrażonym głosem i znów się nadął jak jakaś bańka. O. Oo. Czyżby zaczynał się foszek? Trzeba coś z tym zrobić… I ja już dobrze wiem co. Ponownie uciszyłem go dociskając swoje wargi do jego. I tak kilka razy, aż wreszcie uległ i pozwolił robić ze sobą wszystko, na co miałem ochotę. Pomału obcałowywałem jego szyję i tors, z którego uprzednio ściągnąłem obcisłą babską bluzeczkę. Gdy zjechałem z falą mokrych pocałunków na podbrzusze, poczułem tylko jak jego dłonie odpychają moją głowę.  
- **Koniec tego dobrego, Aominecchi. Ko. Niec.** – wciąż napierał rękoma na moją łepetynę.  
- **Oi, Kise. Nie przeszkadzaj mi tu. Chcę gwałcić, a jak chcę gwałcić, to gwałcę.** – powiedziałem i kontynuowałem robotę otwarcie ignorując dłonie blondyna.  
- **Aooomineeeeecchi!** – jęknął przeciągle z rozpaczą w głosie. Podniosłem się i musnąłem jego usta.  
- **Cii. Gwałcić.** – powiedziałem cicho i zmrużyłem oczy, czekając na jego pozwolenie. Ten tylko zamknął oczy i zabrał dłonie z krocza. Myhyhyhy. Lubię to.  
_

**[Akashi.]  
**Odsunąłem głowę i spojrzałem mu wprost w oczy. Świeciły się od nadmiaru alkoholu, a ta dezorientacja, jaka z nich zionęła, napawała mnie czystą satysfakcją.  
- **Biedny, biedniutki Tetsuya**. – mruknąłem przesłodzonym głosikiem. – Co teraz zrobisz ze swoim – tu na moment przerwałem, by dotknąć g miejsce. – **problemem? Może ci pomóc?** – zapytałem, mrużąc oczy. Przyglądał mi się przez chwilę, jakby analizując moje słowa, a potem pokiwał niepewnie głową, pozwalając mi tym samym działać. Chwyciłem go za rękę i pociągnąłem do środka. Wbiegliśmy po schodach. Raczej ja wbiegłem. Tetsuya ledwo co tu się wgramolił. Gdy oczekiwałem, aż ten raczy się wspiąć na szczyt, zacząłem rozglądać się po drzwiach w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś pokoju. Pierwsze drzwi, jakie rzuciły mi się w oczy, to te z tabliczką „Nie wchodzić". Właścicielka domu myślała, że to zadziała? Pewnie połowa gości się tam kochała. Zbliżyłem się do drzwi i już chciałem pociągnąć za klamkę, gdy uniemożliwił mi to czyjś jęk rozkoszy, wydobywający się właśnie zza nich.  
- **Ah… Aominecchi!** – czyżby Daiki już się uroczo zabawiał z naszym blondynem? No to fajnie, ale zajął nam pokoik. Odwróciłem się i spojrzałem na Tetsuyę, który stał chwiejnie za mną, zasłaniając rękoma pobudzone miejsce. No cóż… Nie mogę pozwolić mu czekać. Weszliśmy do pomieszczenia obok, które okazało się pokojem gościnnym. No. Dobrze się składa. Gdy tylko wsunęliśmy się do środka – od razu zamknąłem drzwi na klucz. Z chytrym uśmieszkiem rzuciłem się na niebieskowłosego, powalając go tym samym na łóżko.  
- **Mój. Tylko mój.** – wyszeptałem mu do ucha, przygryzając je przy tym. Jeszcze chwila, krótki pocałunek i czas przystąpić do działania.  
Tak, Tetsuya. Jesteś tylko mój, czy tego chcesz, czy nie…  
_

**- **Gdzie się podział Aka-chin? Miał mi załatwić słodycze. A co z Kuro-chinem i Kise-chinem? Widziałem, jak biegli na górę, ale potem z niej nie wrócili. Tak samo Mine-chin. Czyżby coś ich tam zjadło? A może to coś jest słodkie? Pójść sprawdzić? Ale to taaakie upierdliwe. Jeszcze i mnie to coś zje. I wtedy Mido-chin zostanie sam. Nie idę. Szkoda własnego tyłka. … … … … … Przepraszam panienkę. Ma panienka coś słodkiego? **  
**


End file.
